Deeply lost in Malice
by donnamiller269
Summary: Well he be able to save her soul from the brink of destruction? Her blood is on his hands, but was her life token from those hands as well? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Malice,

The air around me felt like acid it tore at my lungs, my veins, my very soul. The body below me lifeless, no color. The body of a per held very dear and cherished was now laying in a buddle of mud and blood, soaked to the very bone with what cloth wasn't shredded stuck to her being by the blood that oozed around her.

I couldn't move, couldn't do anything until the weight buckled and I fell to the ground below with, my whole body shook, a deep shacky scream escaped from what air I had left in my lungs.

The others followed behind trying to hurry and see what caused Inuyasha turmoil, and once they finally reached the location of there half-demon companion they all stopped in horror.

There on the ground laying lifeless was their friend, Kagome.

Songo fell to her knees hands covering her faces as a wreckless sob broke through her lips.

Miroku swallowed hard, trying his best to stand strong but lost all composure as a few stray tears fell down his cheek.

Inuyasha didn't realize the other's caught up until he smelt their tears.

He refused to believe that this was how things were gonna be, he took his one arm and slowly put it under kagome's bent head and the other under the mid-frame of her body and lifted her up slowly until he was on his feet again. Never turning to speak to the other's he stood frozen as he felt more blood ooze out and down his forearm. He wanted to puke the pain in his stomach was almost too much to bear, but he swallowed the sour taste of fear. He looked down at her face looking for any sign of life and saw nothing but the blueness that took over her once pink lips. He sighed and shook his head in disbelief, and finally, he closed his eyes and let the tears flow freely.

The other's watched, they wanted to reach out and ask what he planned but they all stood in silence. Until Miroku cleared his throat and started to say something. " Inu-Inuyasha what happened, why-why is kagome like that?"

His head dropped and they could see the pain in his stance and watch as his body practically convulsed.

He tightened his hold on her,

" I...i don't remember much. I remember trying to stop her from going home, and then her yelling to leave her alone. " he snuffled another whimper. " I wanted to talk to her so she didn't blow my meeting with Kikyo all out of portion. "

Songo grew angry,

" She kept saying she had enough, And that all I ever did was see her as a copy of the woman who pinned to the tree 500 years ago. And that...She was gonna join Koga and his tribe and agree to the offer Koga requested so long ago as his mate. "

That's all he remembered, the next thing he remembered was coming too and seeing kagome on the ground.

Finally, Songo rose to her feet, her arm reaching back to grab her weapon until Miroku stopped her "_don't songo, i know what your thinking, but do remember kagome's body is in his arms." _He whispered.

She shook with rage " Inuyasha!" she yelled.

he glanced back at the slayer, but the look he gave stopped her mid-stride, a look of pain, and guilt.

Guilt laced with a look of deep sorrow.

" Was this of your doing?" she forced through her angry lips.

" Songo" Mioku pleaded to try to stop his upset lover.

" Did her words of leaving you to join Koga, trigger your inner demon?" she refused to quit now.

Miroku looked over at his already broken half-demon friend than back to the very upset demon slayer. He felt stuck.

Inuyasha refused to answer cause he wasn't sure but he did know one thing before he came too Kagome wasn't cold, and lifeless like she is now.

Could this of happened because the thought of her in another man's arms tore at his soul and woken up his inner demon?

No, it couldn't be, he wouldn't of, could her demise be from his very hands?

" Songo, I think you've said enough" Miroku placed a pleading hand on her shoulder

She shook her head " back off monk, you know damn well how hurt Kagome got every time she knew that Inuyasha ran off in search of the dead priestess. Why she ever had consideration for this man at all, I never understood. She'd go out of her way and constantly get pushed aside no matter what she did or tried to do it was never enough for him." Songo slapped his hand aside and turned from the remorseful half-demon and the pleading man she thought was her future husband,

Miroku shook his head and sighing out in frustration. He knew he'd probably get the cold shoulder from her for now, but still, they still didn't know if the cause of what happened to kagome was due from Inuyasha or if something else was the cause.

Glancing back at his companion, a wave of sadness washed over him. With no other choice, he turned his back and fallowed after the demon slayer.

His blood ran like razors throughout his veins, he wanted to give in to the ragging demon that scratched at the very surface of his sanity. But he fought if he could hurry maybe he could find a way to search the spirit world for kagome's soul, maybe just maybe he can redeem this. Rather she chooses to depart from him or not would be her choice, he wouldn't stop her. He'd let her go if she so chooses but her death was not acceptable. She must live.

His sliver bangs shadowed his eyes and he started to move, to the east where the land of the lost souls resided.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything went by with a blur, the trees, the mountains, the grass it all blended in a greenish, gray hue.

He fought down the urge to completely destroy everything around him by fighting off his inner demon, he shook his head to erase the bitter thoughts, looking down in his arms he was reminded just what destruction he was capable of.

His pulled Kagome closer to his chest and continued East, he should be able to reach the land of the lost souls by nightfall. That was until he was stopped mid-sprint by a fool clothed in white,

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and a deep snarl rumbled deep in his throat.

He knew who stood before him before he could even see his face.

The dust cleared around them both and there before Inuyasha stood his elder brother Sesshomaru.

" Out of my way, I don't have time to entertain you right now." Inuyasha barked.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow than raised a hand up to run through his long silver locks.

"Tisk, I didn't come here to fight, I merely followed the sent of your anguish" He smirked

He looked at the lifeless body in Inuyasha arms, and then looked up at the half breed.

" Is this of your own doing?" he moved closer to Inuyasha, and circled him, studying the scene before him.

Inuyasha's blood palused. "_Babum,babum,babum_"...

Sesshomaru picked up the difference in his blood and stood firm on the ground, watching as he half-demons eyes flashed red, then back to gold.

" Ah, I see".

Inuyasha body was on fire, he tried to shake it off or keep it a bay, but the demon kept clawing him, wanting to be released from its inner damned prison.

He refused, _" no, I refuse to let you free, stop fighting me and go away"_

_An inner voice that was very much like his own but hinted a different tone. laughed, " Go ahead boy, keep me locked away cause eventually your walls will crack, and I will never stop, you hear me, ill never stop until I'm free. Mark my words once I'm out, that girl in your arms...she'll be the first I pray upon" Another monstrous laughter._

Sesshomaru was enjoying this little show of inner torment that was bestowing Inuyasha.

Though he detested this half-demon, the girl, on the other hand, was innocent, for her to be slain in cold blood was not like Inuyasha, rather he was a full demon or not. When he fought Inuyasha in this state before his strength and stamina were that of a full-fledged demon. But all it took was this girls voice to bring him back to his humanity.

" God damn it Sesshomaru, I'm not in the mood to deal with you, move so I can pass"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and stood right where he was, " I will not" he demanded.

Inuyasha's eyes started to fog and sting, he swallowed his hateful pride and looked straight into his brother's eyes pleading, " Please Sesshomaru, i... I need to save her".

" You were not the culprit, you didn't slay this woman" he simply said

"What do you know?" he looked away a stray tear rolled down his cheek

" I don't know these emotions of human's like you," he explained. " hurt, sadness, love. But you, on the other hand, have both. Why do your eyes mist, why do they shed water,? what is it that you feel Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha body began to envelop in complete sadness. " What I'm feeling right now, I don't wish on my worst enemy"

Ah so he felt guilty, but why?

" Thus you feel responsible, do not. You were not the one responsible for the state of his girl"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, and for once in Sesshomaru cold heart he felt pity for him.

" But I could have been, I don't remember the situation I just remember her threating to leave and join Koga's wolf clan and...and saying she was gonna except Koga's offer as mate. That's all I remember than everything went blank. When I came too, Kagome was on the ground laying in a puddle of her own blood "

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha's hand and noticed his hands and claws did not smell of blood nor skin. He looked back at Kagome who was blue from death and sighed. " Place the girl on the ground"

Inuyasha's eyes widened " Why? "

" I Sesshomaru can bring back the dead, or...did you forget, as long as the soul is still intact, I can bring her back, or would you rather continuously wait, thus by that time it may be too late"

He was completely and utterly confused, This Sesshomaru the same cold-hearted brother that despised him, who tried countless times to bring him down was for once in his life wanting to help him. but why now?

"Why are you wanting to help? you've made it clear practically all my life that you hated my guts so why the change of heart?".

Sesshomaru glared daggers at his brother.

" Do not misunderstand me half breed, I'm not doing it for you, this girl, on the other hand, has saved Rin far more times than I can count. So this is my way of returning the favor."

That made somewhat scents. He layed Kagome on the ground carefully that stood up and looked at his elder brother. he took a step back and watched in anticipation

Sesshomaru took Tenseiga out of its seeth, it pulsated in his hand.

He could see the salvagers of the underworld, and with one swift cut from Tensegia, they vanished, Seething his sward he stood and waited.

Inuyasha looked at the body before him waiting for a gasping breath to come out.

Seconds passed and nothing happened, Sesshomaru huffed and turned, his back to his brother " how unfortunate"

His legs began to shake, why wasn't anything happening, why hasn't she opened her eyes. " What's going on Sesshomaru was didn't it work?"

"I slayen the scavagers of the underworld, as for way she refuses to awaken, must mean the soul was no longer attached. "

" do it again damn it, " he was starting to get angry

" I can not, I can only use it on a person once, "

But something made them both stop, a sift in the air sent of cherry blossoms

They both looked down at Kagome and gasped.

color returned to her cheeks, the wounds on her body slowly started to close up, her hair regained its shine, and her lips that were once blue from death turned a rosy pink. Inuyasha ears twitched as he heard an all too familiar sound _"lub-dub, lub-dub" _Her heartbeat

His heart raced and he bent down on his knees leaning in closer waiting . " come on kagome, open your eyes, say something Kagome"

A little sound came from her but it was quiet, he turned his ear closer to her lips to hear what she said " What?" he asked

" In-Yasha, SIT"

The beads around his neck lit up blue and slammed him face-first into the dirt.

His brother grinned.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and was very confused.

She looked around her not knowing where she was or why Sesshomaru was there. she blinked in total surprise than she looked to the other side and seen Inuyasha deep within the ground, his foot twitching.

ummmm okay, what's going on.

Once the spell wore off he jumped out of the ground. Than stomped over to kagome who hiccuped in surprise. " You wench "

She held up her hands in defense " Now wait a sec Inuyasha, I didn't do anything "

" on the contrary, you sat him," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked at the Inuyasha sized crater and back up at the furious Half demon.

She gulped. But to her surprise instead of him flipping out, he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

" um?" she was shocked

She was warm, her body wasn't cold anymore, it was warm and comforting. He layed his head on her chest engrossed of her heartbeat he sighed out in content and fully and freely cried into her.

She held on to him and he recklessly sobbed. " Did I miss something?"

Because Inuyasha was in shambles Sesshomaru spoke. " Girl, do you not remember?. You were cold, blue and lifeless a few minutes ago."

her eyes widened in shock. " I was dead?" she looked down at Inuyasha whos body shook with ever ending sobs. She took her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. " Oh inuyasha...im so sorry " she spoke so regretfully

" don't kagome, don't apologize, it was my fault, it was all my fault, you have nothing to be sorry for"

She shook her head " neither do you, you didn't do anything wrong, don't you remember ?"

he death she couldn't remember but the cause of it she did.

" after me saying I was gonna take off and go to the wolf demon tribe, a horrible demonic area started to engulf the forest. A black mass came out of the shadows and flew towards me with a blade it was so fast that I couldn't dodge the attack." Inuyasha's sobs slowed as she continued to speak " Than you transformed, trying to defeat the foe, but in the prosess, he had some sort of demonic smoke that he blew in your face, made you pass out cold. I tried calling out to you, tried reaching you, but then everything went black. Then I open my eyes to find you and Sesshomaru surrounding me."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and thanked the gods, he wasn't the one who did it, he was innocent. The wind blew and a wreckless shiver ran through her.

Inuyasha shifted and lifted his head to look down into her deep brown pools, so alife she was.

The way Inuyasha stared at her made her blush.

Sesshomaru took his hand up and cleared his throat. " Well then, I shall take my leave. " he went to turn and walk away and Inuyasha called out to him.

" Thanks," he said

Sesshomaru nodded and went to walk away but than kagome called out to him.

He turned to look at her than was surprised when she ran up and hugged him. " Thank you, for bringing me back" She leg go and smiled up at him, a rosey color fanned his cheeks and he looked away " hm" he nodded.

Kagome went back to Inuyasha who again wrapped his arms around her, she laughed and he smiled out of sheer delight that was a sound he never thought he was ever gonna hear again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thunder cracked, and flashes of lightning brightened the sky's and land around them,

On the way back to camp, Inuyasha stayed quiet, Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around him a little tighter. He must've been so scared.

" hey, Inuyasha?"

he didn't say anything but his ear twitched to her voice. " listen, about earlier before everything happened, i didn't ...i didn't mean it. "

Still silent, nothin'.

" I'm sorry, really. " she whispered.

She closed her eyes and wished he'd just respond, this tension was killing her.

Eventually he slowed and realized she stopped speaking, he glanced behind him.

Still shaken from what had accord a few hours ago . He decided to whisper out " yo, Kagome" shaking her a little to just make sure she was still with him.

She grinned and opened one eye.

He bent down on one knee so she could slide off his back.

She got off than watched him. Once he was left her down, he stood straight, arms folded. His hair shadowed his face, she stood her ground and watched.

He took a big calming breath, trying to control his heart. He closed his eyes and sighed out, his palms still shook. Kagome was dead and was just brought back from the very depths. He didn't know how to respond or mentally concept it. He was thankful, so very thankful and even though the thought of having to replay Sesshomaru made his stomach sour he knew if it wasn't for him Kagome would've still been cold, breathless and lifeless.

He didn't know where to start, or how to express what he was feeling, every-time he tried things always came out wrong, he'd always end up saying something hurtful or harsh. Right now he didn't know if he could keep the venom from his words.

Kagome raised her arm wanting to reach out but stopped, she placed it on her heart and watched how inflected inuyasha's body seemed. He was tense. He was scared, though he wouldn't admit it.

She swallowed her pride and took a few steps towards him, his back was to her so she rested her head on the back of his shoulder and wrapped both of her arms around his waist. She smiled

" Oh inuyasha, you must stop blaming' yourself" she whispered.

His eyes widened in shock, he looked down at her hands that held on to him so tightly and exhaled. " i...i'm confused kagome"

" I understand now. I understand perfectly...what its like to see...the person you care for disappear right before your eyes. I understand the pain of hurt and ping of jealousy."

She didn't understand. So she listened.

" When you said you were going to go to stay with the wolf tribe and agree to become Koga's mate, everything deep within me broke, i saw red, i tasted the power of destruction in my mouth. I remember wanting...wanting...DAMN IT" he balled up his fist, his knuckles white.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned

He couldn't say it, he didn't want her thinking he was a beast.

She loosen her hold and came around to look into his eyes. And she stopped in surprise.

His eyes flashed, gold to red, gold to red, and back to gold. _* what in the world...whats going on?_*

She jumped a little when his hand grasped her arm and pulled her into his arms. His breath fanning the side of her neck. She shivered.

"um, what are you..."

His body became warm, like he was running a fever. Which worried him. He never felt like this, like his body was on fire. And kagome must've noticed it as well cause she kept calling out asking him if he was okay?

He placed his lips in the hollow of kagome's neck, sending shock waves of liquid pleasure throughout kagome's blood stream. What was he doing?

He skimmed his fang across where his lips just meant and found excitement in her reaction. Little traces of blood came to the surface and out of pure animal instinct, he licked the liquid crimson that dotted the side of her neck.

He felt his blood burn throughout his veins. This needed to stop now... he needed to compose himself otherwise...otherwise..he was gonna do something he'd never forgive himself for. His eyes flashed beneath his lids. He pulled himself back and took a big shaky breath. _* calm, calm...i ain't a ruthless animal, i refuse to hurt her...* _

Kagome wondered why Inuyasha stopped. She wished he would've kept going so why did he stop?

Inuyasha finally opened his eyes after he felt his blood cool down, and what he saw before him was a very wide eye'd wanting kagome. Which made his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. So, she didn't want him to stop either, the thought amused him and he smirked a little.

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up a bit, his eyes bore into her's and within a breathless second his lips found her's in a hot lustful kiss. She was intoxicated and he was lost within her taste. The kiss deepend and became hungry. After awhile they pulled apart and both breathing ruggedly. A blush colored both there cheeks, he coughed and turned his face from her's

Kagome's hand was on her now racing heart.

On the way back they barely even spoke. She wanted to ask him what everything meant, why the kiss on the neck?, why the almost bite?, why the hungry kiss he left on her lips?. Why'd his mood change so fast why act all loving one minute and cold the next. She sighed out but eventually let the subject die.

The village wasn't far he could smell the other's, he hoped they had some sort of food cooked. His stomach hasn't stopped growling scents they left the very odd situation that took place.

Though he new it wasn't a hunger for food, he was hoping that food would at least distract him. again his body begin to warm, just by the simple thought of it.

Damn it why did things have to be so damn hard?

He noticed she was quiet he glanced back and realized she was a few feet behind legs bent behind her eyes drooping . God help him

He swallowed and hoped to the heavens he'd get through his night.

He bent down in-front of her her eyes slightly closed she raised a brow. " Get on," he ordered

She did what he said and got on his back. When he stood back up she laid her head down and fell into a blissful sleep.

Stupid girl, he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

A few nights later,

I didn't know what to do, dreams have taunted me, her skin and sent aroused me, and the more i close in on her the more i hunger for her, I've been trying my best to keep a distance but lately its been hard.

Scents the make-out session, I've been burning' I wanna feel her body against mine i wanna trail kisses and taste her flesh.

And all i'm doing' is torturing myself.

When i brought her back Songo hasn't left her side. Which helps but also annoys me at the same time, Miroku assured me that the things i'm going through is just a normal male lusting issue and me almost losing her probably only made it intensify

So i decided, i reached to a very dangerous conclusion, one that can guarantee she'll never leave in this life or the next.

The question remains, well She except.

There's many different ways, to go about this, and he wanted to take the less stressful approach,

He walked towards the flickering fire realizing that the two girls were gone only the monk and brat were sitting around the fire

Shippo and Miroku glanced up at him and watched as Inuyasha sat down releasing a long breath,

He seemed troubled. " You alright my friend?" the monk asked

Inuyasha just stared into the fire. " I have something i need to talk with you about, alone and i thought it the best time considering the women ain't here. I've been thinking about this for the past couple days debating on rather or not the idea was rational or just plan selfish." He finished

Miroku raised a brow, curious for him to continue

" You and the demon slayer...you both no what kagome means to me, right? i mean is it obvious or don't i show it enough?, i mean i know i come off down right nasty and ignorant sometime's"

Inuyasha noticed the monks meek eyes. Damn fool was suppressing laughter.

"feh, fine" he growled out " MOST of the time, " he finished

The fire continued to dance along the darkness as he closed his eyes.

" I think i'm gonna ask kagome...to um...be my mate" he blushed.

Miroku jumped up knocking shippo off his lap. " Are you sure?" he asked voice holding surprise.

He nodded. " I love her...and i cant phantom the thought of her dying again. I cant erase that vision of her out of my skull, i have nightmares and i wake wanting to puke and bawl my eye's out. Remembering the blood, and how mangled her body was...i i just can't" his voice became shaky, as if understanding Miroku placed his hand on his shoulder. " Say no more my friend, i completely understand."

Kagome was on her way back with Songo " say kagome, are you really alright?"

the walk back was peaceful non the less, but she couldn't help but wonder whats been going on lately with inuyasha, his strange moods, his happy one minute pissy the next. His whole Ora was off

" i'm fine Songo" she answered back with a small smile, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

The demon slayer just decided to let it go and nod

Once everyone around the crackling fire decided to whined down, and drift off into sleep, a curious kagome watched making sure no one around was awake and aware of her motives.

She quietly uncovered herself from the sleeping back, trying her best to no ruffle or make a sound, once out she looked back just to make sure everyone's eyes remained shut, with a sigh of re leaf she closed her eyes and said a little prayer and walked off into the dark foggy night, into the forest she wanted to be at the only place she has felt peace scents her reawakening,

But what she didn't know was, eyes from above the tree's watched.

AS she walked her mind was in consent running mode, things raced in and out, questioned she wanted answered and things shed rather not know the answer of. she was lost inside a little box trapped inside the ragging war of her mind. She wanted to just knock down all her defenses, and just say the hell with it and let what happen, happen...but she was scared.

The scars left a sick reminder that life is short, sometimes to short and people sometimes forget to cherish what they have and sale it short. The scars made her feel less...attractive, less human. Would he still look at her the same way? or would he see her as a frail peace of fragile glass.

Any normal person would be terrified of being in the woods at night, not knowing what larked behind the trees or what fallowed yet leaving no sounds of footsteps, but not her. In fact she found it rather peaceful. She fallowed the path leading to the one place she new she didn't feel indifferent. A shuffle caught her off guard and she shifted looking behind her, not really seeing anything, she shrugged it off and continues.

he held his breath waiting for her to start moving again. Something was off, her smell was different and her eyes held pain. The light that once shined in the deep dark depths was laced with pain and deep unforgettable malice. He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. He blew out a breath and peeked behind the tree, noticing she was long gone. He grumbled a quick curse and leeped up into the tree tops jumping from one to the next without missing a step. " Disappeared like smoke in the wind, damn" he gave a little grin and fallowed her odd yet familiar scent.

Kagome reached her destination and huffed, closing her eyes to catch her breath she looked up at the large tree that stood before her. Memories flashed through her like a bolt of lightning. The first place she came to when she first fell down that well and onto this Ara of demon's and darkness. But also the first place she met a man who was sealed to the tree with a secret arrow, a man with long sliver hair so smooth it glistened under the light of the moon, a man with eyes as golden as the sun, a bad tempered man, but also strong and loving man, even though he'll deny it. As stubborn as he is. She smiled and reached her hand out to trace the scar of the tree. She felt so different scent's she was brought back from the depths of blackness. Somehow she seemed, lost.

Inuyasha watched from a distance trying to keep quiet as he watched with curious eyes, what in the hell is she doing here? at night non the less, why did she sneak off and seem so distant, well maybe the distends was his fault but still, normally she fought like hell to make sure there was some sort of closure with him and her but yet she refused to fight and just kept pulling herself farther away. It irritated him, to no end it made him feel down right scared.

His moved a little to the right trying to get a better glace when his foot steeped on a twig, snapping it. CRACK,. _uh fuck, i'm screwed, i'm screwed. _He closed his eyes a sweat drop on his brow, waiting for her annoyance and realization to his presence but ...she didn't speak. His body felt sickly cold.

Kagome sighed and relished in all the good and bad memories. Though he went out of his way to bring her back to life, why did it all seem like a dream. She sighed out his name "inu..yasha, i don't know what...what to do, i'm so confused and lost, yet terrified to reach out and tell you. " She whispered out to herself without knowing he was there listening, " you seem so close yet so far away, you avoid me and push me away when it just seems like...were starting to move forward." His body remained frozen, his legs felt oddly weak at that moment. He swallowed hard, waiting for her to continue. " Sometime's i wonder if being brought back from the dead was actually what you wanted, " she sniffled , tears pooling in her eyes. " Or if you sought to bring me back, cause you felt obligated to". A tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek just to drop to the earth below, feeding the god tree her sorrows.

His legs buckled, and he couldn't hold up his weight any longer. Her pain, the reasoning behind her listlessness eye's, was because he kept pushing her aside. He took both of his shaky hands and covered his shock horrified face. *She feels i only brought her back cause i felt OBLIGATED to, NO...NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT*. His mind yelled. He felt horrible, he felt like he was hit with an arrow all back over only this one can't just disappear. He lungs felt sticky and hot, he wanted to run to her and tell her she was wrong, he wanted to hold her and keep her there until she understood how he felt, he wanted to remove the darkness and sadness from her eyes and ignite fire into there deep dark depths were light always shined. He needed to tell her, she needed to know the truth before...before he lost the courage. He pushed himself up shaky yet stern, his hand on the tree for support. He has to do it, this needs to be settled, and addressed before he completely lost her. But before he stepped out and called her name, she turned her head to the side. " I know you there, inuyasha. "

His eye's opened in surprise.

" actually i know you've been there the whole time, why try to be sneaky when i can sense your demonic Ora" she finished.

how stupid of him to forget, he took the palm of his hand and slapped himself in the head. " damn idiot" he said to himself.

He stepped out from behind the tree and she gave him a small smile. " it's ironic ain't it, " she said, placing her hand on the smooth bark of the tree. " I'ts the only place that calms me when my nerves are rattled. I think it has to do with the memories, the good ones of course, the day i popped out of the well and literally had no idea in were i was, but as soon as i saw this tree i automatically thought home was just around the corner. " she grinned at the memories. " Then once i reached the tree, there you were. Well asleep of course but still. I was so awe struck by your appearance and presences that the thought of being lost completely vanished. " he didn't no how to answer so he just let her speak. " As odd as this may sound considering everything you ever heard in the past, i couldn't stop to think how beautiful you were. " she said fully looking at him now. " Nature and demons carved you into the man you are today, lean yet strong, chiseled yet smooth, " she walked up to him and he was too lost in her voice to realize she moved closer. " you were ridiculed by human's all your childhood life, seeing nothing but the downside to your heritage. And that isn't the worst part. "

Inuyasha wanted to reach out and grab her arm, but his body was frozen by her words.

" the worst part is, you spent most of your life, even as a child fighting for a spot, wanting acceptance longing for something other then the cruelty you grown to know. And you thought you found it in a woman who you eventually grew to love."

She was talking about Kikyo at a time like this?, why?

" But the truth is, she never really accepted you, otherwise she'd never ask to change you. " she took in a deep breath and startled him when she grabbed his hand. " Inuyasha, there is nothing wrong with being who you are, human, demon, half demon. regardless of what you are or who you wanna be you'll still be the same beautiful man , sliver hair or black. You are perfect just the way you are. If people cant see the beauty in all that you are, then there blind by ignorance. Your mother saw it, Miroku and Songo and even shippo see it, and inuyasha so do i"

he looked down at there joined hands and grinned. only you kagome.

" I ...i uh" he didn't know what to say.

Kagome smiled knowing she put him in a bit of a pickle but instead of changing the subject she decided hear and now she needed to tell him.

Inuyasha new he needed to say something, anything at least a 'thank you, but he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

"Inuyasha i love you" she spoke softly.

there it was, the truth. And it bought knocked the breath right out of him.

She waited for him to say something' anything. But nothing left his lips. She sighed and let his hand go, knowing at least he new how she felt was good enough. She decided to move away and head back when his arms stopped her, his head was hidden in the base of her neck, and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her heart felt like it was in her throat. " thank you," he whispered. " thank you, thank you, thank you" he repeated over n over again, and kagome didn't understand why he was thanking her.

" before you go back, please listen." he spoke. She nodded

" Kagome...before you came along i was a ruthless bastard, i did many stupid and unforgettable things. Things my mother would be ashamed of if she were alive and ever hear about it. " his hold on her tightened. " you came and removed the curse and never once showed a hint of fear or resentment, you brought me peace, you gave me friends. you taught me that life was so much more then the cruelness i was subjugated to. I listened and heard your fears and i'm telling you right now, i didn't ask Sesshomaru to bring you back cause of obligation, i wanted you back because i need you by my side." he felt her tremble. " I need you with me kagome, haven't you realized that yet?" she placed her shaky hand on-top his. " you are everything to me and more, and im sorry it took me so damn long to see it. " he took her hand and turned her around so she was facing him. " Truth is, i love you, I have for awhile now" she gasped and instead of letting him finish what he was going to say before he lost the nerve she flung her arms around his neck and slammed her mouth on his. The kiss of fulfillment. longing way past due flowed into both their souls his mouth was primal and her taste seductive. Her mouth opened giving me access to her and as the kiss deepened and his hold around her tightened he new he needed to ask her one last thing.

He pulled her back a little so he could finish what he needed to say but was blinded bye the light.

her eyes, he blinked.

Her eyes are full of ever lasting light. The pain, the sadness the malice, it was gone and replaced by like, by hope and by love.

His eyes started to mist, his grin was one she new she'd never forget.

He reached up and traced her cheek with his thumb. Warmth, he skin was lush and warm just like he remembered it.

" Kagome...there's so much i wanna share with you, so much i wanna do with you, but first i have a question."

"of course" she said, "I'd love to be your mate." She finished.

" how'd you know i was gonna ask you that?" he asked a little amused.

" lets just say a little birdy over heard your conversation with a perverted monk"

He had to hand it to her, she was a sly little fox. He bent down and kissed her softly this time, poring in all the love he ever felt for her in that one lingering kiss. He pulled back and grinned.

" well then, there's just one thing left to do" he said cheerfully

Kagome raised a curious brow, " what would that be?"

" Ask The damn monk if he'd do the honer in hitching us"

She was speechless. " you... wanna merry me?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, she was a beautiful woman, yet very dense." Well obviously, unless of course you don't wanna"

She took his hair in both her hands and pulled his face down, she captured his lips in her's and smiled. * you know what, i take it back, i'm glad to be alive *

He smiled and bent down. " well then shall we"

She giggled and got on his back, once she was on he ran back to the other's she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered lovingly into his ear, " i love you inuyasha"

He smiled and looked up at the stars. "yeah, " he said " i love you too "


End file.
